With the development of the information society, the web browser becomes a main tool with which a user communicates with the Internet, and the user may browse a web page by using the browser, so as to perform learning, entertainment, and the like.
A browser kernel is a core part of a browser, and is responsible for interpreting web page syntax and rendering a web page. Therefore, the browser kernel determines how the browser displays content of the web page and format information of the page. Currently, relatively common browser kernels include a Trident kernel used by the IE browser (generally also referred to as an IE kernel), a Gecko kernel used by the Firefox browser, a Webkit kernel used by the Safari browser, and the Chrome browser, and a Presto kernel used by the Opera browser.
Because different browser kernels interpret web page syntax differently, a rendering (display) effect of a same web page in browsers with the different kernels may also be different. As there are relatively many mainstream browser kernels currently, when developing a website, a web page developer likely compiles codes for only one browser kernel. This may cause web page compatibility problems such as disordered display of the web page and function failure under another kernel browser.
To make web page compatibility of a browser stronger, for a browser developer, the simplest and most effective way is to integrate a plurality of kernels. That is, to improve the web page compatibility of a browser, the current solution is to provide a multi-kernel browser, so that the browser can open web pages supporting different browser kernels. Specifically, the multi-kernel browser provides an entry point to a kernel that can switched by a user manually and, when the user accesses a particular web page, the user can select a kernel that is more appropriate to open the particular web page to be accessed.
However, in such kernel switching solution, the user needs to perform kernel the switching and selection operations, and a large majority of users do not understand meanings of kernel selection and kernel related knowledge. Therefore, the browser cannot use an appropriate kernel to open the web page that currently needs to be accessed, reducing web page compatibility of the multi-kernel browser.